A orillas del Somme
by Thia017
Summary: Un hombre narra cómo decidió dejar de ser él.


**A orillas del Somme. **

Los recuerdos se agolpan en mi memoria. Frenéticos. Horripilantes. Dejándome siempre con esta sensación terrible de desconsuelo, falta de aliento y desesperanza. Vienen a mí sin avisar. Atraídos por sonidos, aromas, colores. Nunca los espero. Nunca los deseo. Pero ahí están, como hace algunos momentos. Acechando los pocos instantes de tranquilidad que tengo. ¿Por qué tuve que desear ser un héroe? ¿Por qué no pude conformarme con ser simplemente yo? ¿Por qué me dejé destruir por una guerra que no era mía? ¿Por qué?

Mi hermano y mis amigos me creen muerto, y prefiero que así siga siendo. El hombre al que conocieron y amaron no está más en este cuerpo. Se esfumó. No el día que pedazos ardientes de plomo atravesaron mi cuerpo y me hicieron caer del cielo. No. Desapareció una extraña mañana de julio cerca del río Somme. Murió junto con otros tantos miles de soldados que intentaban defender sus ideales, pero ante todo, murió al no poder ayudar a inocentes que nada tenían que ver con una batalla; murió intentando salvar –sin éxito– a quienes lo habían ayudado a sobrevivir.

Mis hermosas alas de acero se estrellaron contra el suelo. La vida se me escapaba por pequeños orificios en el pecho. Mi sangre dejaba de recorrer mi cuerpo. Entonces ella me encontró. Yendo en contra de todo lo que le habían pedido hacer corrió hacia mí al verme caer. Sus hermanos –renuentes los dos– llegaron hasta ella, intentaron llevársela a rastras, dejándome donde estaba, mal herido. Muriendo. Pero ella se opuso. Aun estando tan maltrecho, pude sonreír, impresionado por la fuerza que salía de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Los hombres discutieron entre ellos y luego accedieron. Me sacaron del avión y me llevaron a la vieja y gran casa que era su refugio. Cécile, estuvo a mi lado hasta que pude ponerme en pie. Cuidó de mí, me alimentó, me curó, me tuvo paciencia, me enseñó su idioma. Y cuando me necesitó, no fui capaz de pagar su esfuerzo.

De aquella vieja y gran casa sólo quedan ruinas. De mis salvadores sólo recuerdos. A veces deambulo como un fantasma por estos restos, escuchando el chirriar de la madera bajo mis pies, llenando mis manos de cenizas al recorrer los muros derruidos. Escuchando los silenciosos susurros del viento, diciendo que cierre los ojos, que llegará el momento en que la confianza que alguna vez me tuve regresará; y luego, luego mi mente me grita con la voz de Cécile, que es también la voz de otros cientos.

Los bombarderos comenzaron a dejar caer su carga algunas semanas antes de la batalla. Estaban preparando el terreno y yo lo sabía, se los dije, les rogué que partiéramos; pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás el lugar en el que habían crecido. Me fue imposible convencerlos. Quise partir solo. Sabía cuál sería el desenlace, y tenía miedo. Pero ellos –quizá sólo ella– habían sido mi fuerza. No. No podía partir sin ellos.

Ayudé a poner refuerzos. Busqué con ellos alimento. Y cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer más cerca, fingí ser valiente. La mirada aterrada de Cécile me encontraba siempre sonriendo, entonces se calmaba un poco, se acercaba a mí, tomaba mi mano, recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho y dejaba de temblar, al menos por unos momentos. Los días eran terribles, ya no había tiempo.

Los ejércitos llegaron. Cuando vimos las banderas de nuestros países nos creímos ingenuamente a salvo. Decidimos pedir ayuda con ellos. Los dos hermanos salieron primero. Ninguno alcanzó su destino. Cayeron bajo fuego amigo. Cécile, mi pequeña Cécile, intentó ir tras ellos. No alcanzamos a ver cuándo llegó el tercer ejército. Logré alcanzarla a medio camino y corrimos juntos hacia el río. La batalla comenzó y nosotros estábamos en medio.

Mis heridas no habían sanado por completo, pero yo era más rápido, yo era más grande, yo era más fuerte. La alcé en mis brazos y corrí, corrí como jamás antes lo había hecho. Azuzado por el miedo. El sonido de los cañones se alejaba un poco pero seguía siendo persistente. Ella lloraba aferrada a mi cuello. El río estaba ya cerca, sentía que ahí podríamos encontrar algún lugar para ocultarnos. Creía que sería suficiente. ¡Seguía siendo un tonto! Ya casi estábamos ahí, pero entonces algo golpeó mi cuerpo. Algo pequeño y ardiente que entró por mi espalda, sobre mi costado izquierdo. Cécile gritó, yo tropecé y caímos en la orilla fangosa del Somme. Conocía ese dolor, lo había sufrido cuando ella me encontró casi muerto.

Mis sentidos estaban atontados. Intenté levantarme sin éxito. Boqueaba como un pez sacado del agua, casi no podía respirar. Entonces la vi tendida a unos cuantos metros de mí. Grité su nombre, me arrastré hacia ella. Estaba boca abajo. Sus pies a medias cubiertos por el agua, su cabello completamente disperso. Saqué fuerzas de donde pude, dejé a un lado el dolor. La alcancé. La volteé. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su cuerpo inerte. Logré hacerla abrir los ojos. Me sonrió. "Estás herido" susurró. Intenté restarle importancia, no entendía por qué ella se veía tan mal, sólo había caído de mis brazos, sólo… entonces, como si algo hubiera hecho "clic" en mi cerebro, llevé una mano debajo de mis costillas; la maldita bala había atravesado mi cuerpo. Su grito no había sido de miedo. Me miró con tristeza, y: "vete, no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Déjame aquí. Ya llegará el momento en que nos volvamos a ver" dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos. "¡No!", grité, "espera, estamos a salvo aquí"; pero ya no había más que hacer. Mi pequeña salvadora, mi querida Cécile había muerto.

Ha pasado ya algún tiempo. Mi cuerpo está ya repuesto. Pero mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma… para ellos ya no hay remedio. ¿Por qué tuve que desear ser un héroe? Por más que lo intento, eso no lo entiendo.

No. No puedo volver a casa. Estoy seguro de quienes lloran mi ausencia estarán mejor así, porque aunque mi cuerpo viva… aquel día, en la orilla fangosa del río Somme, con una pequeña niña muerta entre brazos, el hombre que fui, el Stear que ellos conocieron desapareció por completo, para no volver jamás.


End file.
